Preggers: AU Oneshots
by Edwardo And Jazelina
Summary: AU oneshots of our AU story. The various ways Victoria and Reid have met, fallen in love, and drove one another crazy. If you've a suggestion or a request, feel free to contact us.
1. The Reid Effect

**Edwardo: I love Sunny and Ash.**

**Jazelina: Same here!**

**Edwardo: These are a series of oneshots (that may get random squeals as we feel necessary) that all have to do with Reid/Victoria.**

**Jazelina: We consider them to be AU, but they don't have to be. In fact, a few (note few) could be cannon.**

**Edwardo: If you ignore the fact that Victoria actually doesn't exist. **

**Jazelina: And the actual chances of Reid scoring a date is next to impossible…**

**Edwardo: Then yes, it is cannon. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, but we do own Sunny and Ash. **

The Reid Effect

Victoria liked animals. No, scratch that. Victoria _loved _animals, especially dogs. She loved New York with all her heart, but she was glad to be moving in with Aaron even if it was because of financial troubles. Elizabeth had decided to move in with Angelo, _finally_, so they were moving into one of the larger rooms of his casino. Katelynn decided that she was moving in with Shawn, whether or not he wanted her too. Brady slept in whatever girl's house she was currently sleeping with and Lance had found a wonderful boyfriend to move in with.

And that left Victoria to either find a way to pay for an apartment all by herself or to find work in Quantico in order to live with her brother. She choose the latter, obviously. Aaron still had his house and had more than enough room to allow his sister to live there at least semi-permanently.

Victoria was quick to grab an opening at the high school as an english teacher and promised Aaron that she would help for some things, at the very least. And with an extra night shift at the local coffee shop for some extra cash, it wasn't long until Victoria decided that she didn't like spending long nights alone while Aaron was off gallivanting around the United States catching killers and rapists. And so, she bought a dog. No, scratch that. She bought _two_.

After traveling to the nearest Humane Society, Victoria adopted two dogs that she had fallen in love with on sight. The first was a three year old black and brown female German Shepherd named Ash who had the sweetest personality ever. The second was a four year old male tiger greyhound named Sunny who instantly became protective of her when they met. After making sure the two of them got along, Victoria preceded to herd the dogs into her (Aaron's 'borrowed') car. After making a quick stop in a PetSmart to buy whatever was needed, using her (Aaron's) debit card, she raced back to Quantico in order to pick up her brother.

He was surprised, that was a definite, but he was also glad that Victoria wasn't all alone in his home anymore. Besides, he actually became quite attached to Ash in a short amount of time.

One day after the school had let out, she used her (Aaron's) bike to get home. Normally she'd take the car, but Aaron had started to clip the keys to his pants, making it harder to snatch. So she took the bike.

She whistled when she stepped into the house, causing Ash and Sunny to come running. After hooking them up to their leashes and changing into walking clothes, she took them out walking. She knew that on a 'normal' day, Aaron would be out of work by then, but she also knew that he was probably obsessing over paperwork wouldn't be back for a few more hours yet. Victoria had a bad habit of becoming lost in thought while jogging, which didn't bode well for her today. Since she wasn't paying attention, she didn't notice Sunny tense before bolting forward, causing Victoria fall down. With her grip weakened, Ash happily bounded forward after Sunny.

Her palms and knees were scrapped and some of her hair had come loose from the messy bun she had quickly put it in earlier. She sat back on her butt, sighing and relaxing. She knew that after they were done chasing whatever had caught Sunny's eye, probably a rabbit or something, they'd come back with a present for her. Fun. When she heard a frightened yelp, Victoria jumped up and raced toward her barking dogs.

When she finally caught up with them, she stopped and looked at the scene in amusement. A geeky looking kid wearing a red sweater vest and dark green dress pants was running around a tree with Sunny following and barking at slow pace, considering how fast he could run. Ash was lounging on the ground in the shade of a nearby tree, barking every so often to make sure the kid kept running. Except, with a closer look, she realized he was about her age. And cute. Very, very cute.

Noticing his distress, Victoria whistled. Sunny instantly stopped and trotted over to Victoria, weaving around her feet and wagging his tail happily. Ash gave one more bark at the guy, causing him to jump one last time, before walking over to the blonde and began to lick at her scrapped knees.

"Sorry about that, Ash and Sunny are normally a lot calmer than this." Victoria tucked a loose lock of hair back behind her ear. She bent down to grab both leashes, smiling awkwardly at the other. "I'm Victoria Smith, by the way."

"I'm uh, Reid. Spencer Reid. Dogs, um, always react like that around me. Kids too." he looked so nervous, shifting constantly.

"I'm sorry about them. At the very least come back to my place for a cup of coffee or something. Aaron's busy at work, so he won't mind me having a friend over." Victoria grinned before letting go of Ash in order to grab Spencer's hand. Tugging on his hand clasped in hers, Victoria ordered him to take Ash's leash and to keep up. Realizing that he had no choice in the matter, Spencer grudgingly took the leash in his free hand. He twitched when Ash smelled his shoes before she happily plodded along, forcing him to follow Victoria home.

He was intrigued that after the initial meeting, the two dogs had calmed down remarkably. Spencer just chalked it to the calming personality of the forceful blonde girl who was dragging him home. She was pretty enough to be married, and she seemed sweet enough as well. Was Aaron her husband? Boyfriend?

"Who's Aaron?" Spencer asked in curiosity. He really didn't want to be attacked by an angry boyfriend who thought he was trying to seduce his girlfriend or something.

"My older brother. I used to live in New York, but one of my roommates moved in with her husband and the other with her boyfriend. I needed a place to stay, teaching doesn't exactly pay the bills very well. So Aaron let me bunk at his place. And in my excitement, I adopted Ash and Sunny! Aren't they adorable?" Victoria happily talked until they reached the small house she and, luckily, her brother. At least he wouldn't have to worry about a crazy boyfriend bursting in and trying to kill him for spending time, alone, in their home.

Victoria unlocked the door, unhooked the dogs, and took off her shoes. Spencer followed her lead before trailing after her into the kitchen. She began making a pot of coffee, pulling out the sugar and the milk and placing it on the counter. She waved Spencer toward one of the chairs while humming a tune and, somehow, dodging the dogs as they weaved in between her feet, trying to soothe the wounds on her knees and palms.

"Those look like they're painful." Spencer murmured, gesturing to her hands. Looking down at them, Victoria shrugged.

"I suppose so. I was always a hyper kid, so bruises, bumps, and scrapes aren't all that new for me. And I roomed in an apartment for two years with two girls who always wrestled or threw sharp and pointy objects at one another."

"Did they hate each other that much?"

"Nope. They were sisters."

"That doesn't make any sense at all."

"Do you have any brothers? Or sisters even?"

"No."

"Then you wouldn't understand. It's a sibling thing."

"Do you ever fight with your brother?"

"Nah, we don't fight. I just take his things without asking. You know, his keys, his car, his wallet, his bike, so on and so forth. I wrestle with Shawnie since he doesn't have a much for the taking."

"You have two brothers?"

"Yep! I take from one and beat the other up!"

"I doubt that. Men are statistically stronger than women."

"Yeah, well... I'm his little sister. That means I have the advantage in any fight with him. Besides, his girlfriend always threatens to stop sleeping with him if he doesn't let me win."

"That doesn't seem all that fair."

"You try having two buff older brothers who constantly beat up on each other, but exclude you from everything until you finally decided to stand your ground by a) threatening one with no sex for the rest of his life and b) stealing the other's things until he, finally, realizes that you are more than a match since you are repeatedly able to steal his car keys without him noticing, even if they are clipped onto his pants and tucked into his underwear."

"…You talk a lot."

"You don't."

"Yes I do! You just talk a lot more than me!"

"…Have you ever talked to a girl before?"

"Of course I have!"

"Yeah, right."

"I ha-"

"Ohh look! The coffee's ready~" Victoria giggled as she grabbed two mugs from a cabinet and poured some coffee in each. Placing a yellow mug with bright red flowers in front of Spencer, along with the sugar and milk. Victoria used what was, or Spencer guessed was, her favorite mug, which was lime green with silver and gold smiley faces printed randomly on it. While Victoria preceded to pour almost the entire cartoon of milk into her mug, Spencer used almost all

of the sugar in the little cup.

They were quiet as they drank coffee, or they were until Sunny decided that he wanted to try some of Spencer's coffee. The greyhound leapt onto Spencer's lap, causing the geek to drop the hot coffee all over his sweater vest and lap. Spencer yelped as Sunny licked some of the coffee off his neck before jumping back down and wandering out of the room.

"I hate dogs."

"Don't say that! You love dogs, you're just worried about how they act around you!"

"Well, dogs hate me."

"They smell your fear and react accordingly. Now, let's get you a change of clothes and put your current ones through the washer."

"No, these are fine."

"You need some new clothes. You can borrow some clothes from Aaron. He won't mind. You can probably even borrow some of his boxers!"

"Ew! I do not want to wear your brother's boxers!"

"Well, I don't think he'd want you to go commando."

"That's even nastier!"

"Come on, we need to get your clothing clean!"

"No, I swear I'm fine!." What Spencer didn't count on was Victoria tackling him and forced his sweater vest off over his head. Neither of them heard the key turning in the lock, nor did they hear footsteps nearing the kitchen. At this point Victoria had unbuttoned Spencer's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. The second Aaron stepped into the kitchen, Victoria began undoing Spencer's jeans.

"Reid? What are you doing with my sister?" Aaron yelled as he stomped over and pulled Victoria away from his subordinate.

"Hotch? You're Victoria's brother?" Spencer stuttered in horror as he hurried and pulled his shirt back on.

"Aww! Aaron, there wasn't anything bad going on. It wasn't as if we were gonna do the nasty on the kitchen floor or anything. Spencer here just spilt coffee all over himself because Sunny

startled him."

"You didn't tell me Hotch was your brother."

"Well you didn't ask!" she pouted before turning to her brother. "Wait, you work with Spencer?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Victoria? What's wrong?" Spencer asked once he was fully dressed, if not a little rumpled.

"You've never even mentioned that you had a sister? Not once?" The blonde asked, an evil glint in her eyes. Aaron just nodded his head yes.

Victoria burst into tears and hugged her brother tightly. She began sobbing about how he didn't love her, causing Aaron to sigh and hug her back. Spencer watched in amazement as Victoria's hand slid into his boss's pocket and managed to pull out his wallet, all without the older brother realizing what was going on. Signaling Ash, who just happened to follow Aaron into the room, Victoria tossed the wallet to the German Shepherd, who easily caught it. And then, with even more skill, Victoria managed to pull out Aaron's keys, which were indeed clipped onto his pants.

Grasping the key's tightly, causing them to jingle, Victoria pulled out of Aaron's grasp. "I am extremely angry at you, and I'm going to calm down by spending all of your money. I'm taking the car, I'll be back in time for dinner. Toodles!" Victoria giggled as she grabbed Spencer's hand, took the wallet from Ash, and raced out the front door while managing to grab both of their shoes.

When they got into the car, Victoria locking the doors so an angry Hotch couldn't pull them out of the car, the blonde smiled over at Spencer. "I might as well buy you a new outfit while I have Aaron's credit cards."

Spencer looked at her in horror.

"What? This is how and why the boys know not to mess with me."


	2. Polo Shirts and Piercings

**Edwardo: Well, this was random.**

**Jazelina: Shut up. I didn't know how to write this properly!**

**Edwardo: Humph. You should've done a better job.**

**Jazelina: Whatever. This is another random AU. Have fun. Or something.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Criminal Minds. Nor do we own the _awesome_ idea of apple martinis. Dude was a genius.**

Polo Shirts and Piercings

Everyone had always thought that Reid was a geek, nerd, dork. And, to a certain point, he was. But, little did anyone on the BAU team know, he wasn't just a boy genius. He didn't always abide by the laws, nor did he act nervous around everyone he met. He may be young, he may be shy, but he was, most definitely, dangerous.

It was another weekend where the team dragged him off to another club. He was standing in the corner, trying to hide away from all the strange people dancing like animals. He watched with interested eyes as Morgan, Penelope, and Emily danced around as Hotch and Rossi drank themselves into a comatose state.

A blonde girl, only a few inches shorter than himself, twirled herself until she was standing right next to him.

"My name is Victoria." she said, smiling up at Reid. Her eyes were a dark brown and her skin a similar shade to white. Victoria wore tight black skinny jeans and a deep magenta colored shirt that had several random rips in it. As she swayed, Reid could sometimes catch a glimpse of a black lace bra. Her right ear had twelve piercings of various sizes, shapes, and colors. Her left ear had only three on the lobe.

"Spencer." he murmured quietly, just watching her. He was in more casual clothing today, a dark blue polo shirt and khaki shorts. So why would she want someone like him?

"My place or yours?" Victoria leaned on Spencer, her eyes slightly glazed over. Spencer could smell apple martini on her breath, but he couldn't find it within himself to care.

"Mine." And so the two left. Spencer didn't say much that night, Victoria speaking enough of the two of them. The night passed in a whirlwind of haziness, Victoria's caused by alcohol and Spencer's by adrenaline.

So when Victoria woke up the next day, she was surprised to see not one, but three tattoos on the body of Spencer.

Maybe he wasn't so geeky after all.

There wasn't an awkward air between them when they were both awake in the morning. Victoria slipped out after snagging a piece of toast, smiling while mentioning about how good the night had been for her. Spencer was taken with her, but he was much more awkward during the day, unable to hide in the cover of night. He watched as she walked down the street, the vibrant colors of her clothing standing out in the almost drab surroundings.

Later that day, as the BAU team did paperwork and hung out, with Hotch joining the rest of them

for once, a blonde girl wandered toward them. With her hair pulled back into a single braid and a lime green button down shirt that conveniently covered her arms down to her elbows, Spencer almost didn't recognize Victoria. The multiple tattoos that curled around her body were all covered up either by clothes or makeup. The one thing that she hadn't changed was her epically pierced ears. That was the dead giveaway of who she was.

Victoria waltzed up to Hotch before hugging him and asking how her big brother was. While hugging him, one of her bright yellow pump-covered feet flung itself into the air. When she looked over Hotch's, her looked confused, then happy to see Spencer.

She winked before blowing him a kiss. "Last night was fun, we really should do it again sometime." she chuckled before hugging her brother close again.

Everyone was shellshocked.

Pulling up some of the courage he had last night, Spencer forced himself to smile. "Your place this time."


End file.
